Caster (Geronimo)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as an ally-Servant in the fifth Singularity E Pluribus Unum. Caster’s True Name is Geronimo, a Warrior of the Apaches and one of many aboriginal people from the Northern American continent. Geronimo lived his life like how any of his people would have lived in his time until the age of 20, where he lost the lives of his wife and children following the numerous raids made by the U.S in an attempt to claim land in all of North America. A turning point where the man, who originally owned a name meaning “the one who yawns”, rose up to fight to arms to take on the U.S army in revenge as a Warrior. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Tsago Degi Naleya Name: Caster, Geronimo, "Goyaałé," "The One Who Yawns" (in his youth) Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 79 at time of death Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation via cigarettes, Memory Manipulation, Self-Destruction (Can unleash a powered-up version of his Noble Phantasm at the cost of his own life), Statistics Amplification (Receives bonuses when fighting in close combat), Summoning, Matter Manipulation (Can craft weapons made by turning magical energy around him to matter), Telepathy, Preparation, Limited Transmutation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (An offensive Caster-class Servant who is willing to go into melee combat, should also be at least stronger than a much recent Servant like Archer). Higher with Tsago Degi Naleya (A B-rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, should be comparable to another Noble Phantasm of "average" power like Phoebus Catastrophe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Cú Alter and Arjuna for some time alongside Nero Bride, Robin Hood and Billy, but ultimately stood no chance) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Other Servants can fight endlessly for days without rest) Range: Standard melee range, much higher with Tsago Degi Naleya Standard Equipment: His knife Intelligence: Known for his bloody campaign raids against the U.S army following the tragic lost of his wife and children, Geronimo is an exceptionally skilled warrior in his right as he was able to fight off thousands of soldiers from the U.S army while only having the backing of 35 other Apache warriors on his side. Additionally, he was skilled in the use of weaponry from bows, spears, knives, and guns even to the point of mastery, which more than likely would qualify him for several other classes other than Caster. Geronimo is also shown as a tactical fighter himself, shown in his Territory Creation skill that allows him to make a camp that makes use of his surroundings to his advantage and even created an assassination plan to take down Queen Medb along with help from Nero Bride and his allies Billy and Robin where it would have succeeded had Arjuna had not been present. Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in spirit form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'Tsago Degi Naleya: The One Who Makes the Earth:' The Noble Phantasm of Geronimo, which summons a giant beast in the form of a Coyote that served as a guardian to the Apaches that was transmitted by them. It is a magecraft that recreates the Apache legend of the Sun chasing after the Coyote after having its tobacco stolen, attempting to destroy it by means of scorching the land in a wide array of sunlight that burns the enemies that happen to be in its presence while the Coyote itself, due to its nature as a guardian beast, strengthens Geronimo and his allies by amplifying their powers as well as providing protection for them. Class Skills *'Item Construction:' A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. It is ranked C for Geronimo with this skill, and in his case, he specializes in the forging and crafting of weapons blessed by spirits but is otherwise unable to create anything else. *'Territory Creation:' A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Geronimo’s rank in this skill is B, and rather than an enclosed workshop, he instead creates an impromptu campsite area that allows him to make use of the surrounding lands geography to his advantage on top of providing combat bonuses for him and his allies. Personal Skills *'Bloodstained Demon:' A skill that embodies Geronimo’s martial story. Said story revolves around his nature as an improper Caster-class Servant, as he in life was more proficient in weapons ranging from bows, knives, spears, and guns to the point of mastery. It had been said then that he was able to fight on to the bitter end against the U.S army with just a single knife, even after his spear broke and ran out of arrows for his bow to use, cutting down cutting down many soldiers while receiving many wounds of his own, his body having bathed in red in the blood of both his own and his enemies. Thus, it provides him with great bonuses towards close-combat fighting as a representation of his legend and life as a vengeful warrior. *'Shamanism:' is a skill that allows Geronimo to enter a dialogue passed by spirits of the Apaches. Through contract, Geronimo can borrow the spirits’ powers to use in battle. With his magecraft he is capable of both producing and destroying powerful bounded fields, and he can hypnotize his enemies with cigarettes. *'Guardian Beast:' a skill that takes the form of the Coyote that travels alongside Geronimo. Though despite its role as a guardian to Geronimo and his allies, it has the single flaw of playing pranks on others. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Warriors Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Preparation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users